claudisprobierereifandomcom-20200213-history
Oscars 2014
center Zum 86. Mal wurden heute Nacht die Academy Awards verliehen, dieses Jahr unter dem offiziellen Motto „Filmhelden“. Diesen relativ nichtssagenden Titel könnte die Veranstaltung wohl jedes Jahr tragen und was die Preisträger betrifft, gestaltete sich der Abend auch nicht mutiger oder überraschender. Das soll nicht heißen, dass Twelve Years A Slave und Gravity nicht jeden ihrer Oscars verdient haben, wohl aber, dass man sich von der Academy öfter mal ein paar unkonventionellere Entscheidungen erhoffen würde, denn dieses Jahr gab es tatsächlich keine. einzige. Überraschung. ProSiebens Promi-Beauftragter Steven Gätjen stand diesmal ein wenig verloren am roten Teppich, als eine Stunde vor Beginn der größten Filmpreisverleihung des Jahres die Stars aus Angst vor Regen später erschienen als sonst und sich dann auch nicht um Interviews vor den deutschen Kameras prügelten. Ein paar bekannte Gesichter erbarmten sich aber doch nach seinen lautstarken Zurufen der Bewunderung, unter anderem der grandiose Bruce Dern, nominiert für seine Rolle in der Tragikomödie „Nebraska“, der sich auch gleich als Fan vom FC Bayern München outete. Nach diesem lauwarmen Einstieg begann sie Verleihung selbst nicht viel anders - Moderatorin Ellen DeGeneres, die dieses Jahr nach einer Pause von sieben Jahren die Show zum zweiten Mal moderierte, brauchte einige Minuten um sich sich einzugrooven, beendete ihren Eröffnungsmonolog dann aber mit dem grandiosen Witz, dass der Abend entweder damit enden könne, dass der Preis für den besten Film an 200px|rightTwelve Years A Slave ginge, oder, im Fall eines anderen Ergebnisses, die Academy eben nur aus Rassisten bestünde. Wie gewohnt gilt: Es ist lustig, weil es wahr ist – zumindest mit Sicherheit in einigen Köpfen der Academy-Mitglieder, die ihre Kreuzchen regelmäßig aus politischem Pflichtbewusstein und weniger nach filmischen Kriterien machen. Anschließend übergab Anne Hathaway in einem Kleid, vor dessen Anblick sich Epeleptiker tunlichst schützen sollten, den Award für den besten Nebendarsteller an Jared Leto für seine Rolle eines an AIDS erkrankten Transsexuellen in Dallas Buyers Club. Der lieferte eine sowohl persönliche als auch politische Dankesrede ab, von der sich die heulenden Egomanen, die wir viel zu oft auf diesen Bühnen sehen, mal eine Scheibe abschneiden könnten. 200px|leftWeiter ging es ohne große Überraschungen – wie erwartet gewann Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren und der Kategorie des besten Animationsfilm und somit ging der fantastische Hayao Miyazaki für den von ihm als seinen letzten Film angekündigten „The Wind Rises“ leider leer aus. Der in-Interviews-nur-noch-englisch-sprechende Strahlemann Christoph Waltz überreichte den Oscar für die beste Nebendarstellerin Newcomerin Lupita Nyong'o für Twelve Years A Slave, deren Stimme am Ende ihrer charmantan Rede eine Oktave höher gerutscht war, als sie begonnen hatte. 180px|rightDie musikalischen Performances des Abends waren größtenteils angenehm unaufgeregt, vor allem Pink, die normalerweise mit bei ihren Auftritten mit akobatischen Meisterleistungen auffährt, sorgte mit ihrer ruhigen Interpretation von „Somewhere Over the Rainbow“ für Gänsehaut. Sehr anstrengend war dagegen Bette Midler, die sich nach der „In Memoriam“-Rubrik als Grand Dame des gehauchten Trauerpopsongs inszenierte und auch Indira Menzel nahm ihren Titel „Let it go“ etwas zu wörtlich und hätte gerne einen bis zehn Gänge zurückschalten können. Weil die Nummer aber nichts dafür konnte, gewann sie trotzdem den Oscar für Best Original Song. Die beiden Drehbuchpreise gingen an Twelve Years A Slave und, wie schon der Golden Globe, an Spike Jonzes Sci-Fi-Liebesgeschichte Her. Als bester Regisseur wurde Alfonso Cuarón für Gravity ausgezeichnet, der nun auch zu Wort kam, nachdem er beim Schnittpreis nach einem simplen „Hi“ von der Bühne musiziert wurde, weil nach den Worten seines Kollegens Mark Sanger anscheinend niemand mehr mit ihm gerechnet hatte. Cate Blanchett nahm den Preis für die beste weibliche Hauptrolle in Blue Jasmine entgegen und bedankte sich bei Woody Allen, der generell nicht bei Awardshows auftaucht und dieses Jahr nach den Missbrauchsvorwürfen seiner Stieftochter schon gar nicht. Bester Hauptdarsteller wurde wie immer nicht Leonardo DiCaprio, sondern Matthew McConaughey, der hin und her wippend eine gut einstudierte Dankesshow ablieferte. Der Oscar für den besten Film des Jahres gab die unrassistische Academy dann natürlich tatsächlich an Twelve Years A Slave und trotz aller Vorhersehbarkeit hat der ihn sicher auch verdient und triumphierte gemeinsam mit Gravity unangefochten die diesjährige Verleihung.